Leonard The Wizard
by Thanatos's Scribe
Summary: In Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Leonard's LARPing makes people see him as goofy, a bit of an idiot, and quickly kicked off of the island. However, what would've happened if he had been able to use magic? Mild AU, 5E!Wizard-Leonard


AN: I do not own Total Drama or Dungeons and Dragons. They are the intellectual property of Neptoon Studios and Wizards of the Coast.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Arindarr: A plane that is home to mountains filled with ore, forests with vivid plantlife, islands surrounded by plentiful livestock, plains covered in rich crops, and swamps that are still home to many life-forms despite its decaying structure. However, it was now under threat from the invading interdimensional forces of the Underdark, Hell and beyond. While what cities that remain are now under siege from the overwhelming forces, a band of aspiring heroes have risen up to defeat the dark forces. First recorded of fighting off the Shornfang bugbear clan in the town of Skyhold, they soon conquered the Valley of Dark Mists and the Isle of Phyrexia. Now, we join our crew as they travel to the Underdark fortress of Dweller's Depths… After they get past their current divergence of a forgotten wizard's tomb, that is...

* * *

Leonard stifled a curse as he narrowly dodged a searing dart of fire that flew past his head, the hood of his cloak darkening to a burnt green from the sheer heat of the attack. "You know, it's more commonly for the wizard to be in the _back_ of the party, not fighting where he can be easily stabbed!" He complained as he looked down at his Spellbook before fired a volley of Magic Missiles at a pair of charging winged kobolds, killing one before it hit the ground and crippling another.

"If that's the case, then why don't _you_ try fighting this guy?" Flint Balderk, a blonde dwarf clad in scale armor shouted as he barely avoided being hit by the tail swipe of a young black dragon before striking back with his two-handed warhammer, followed by a sword strike from above that cut into the dragon's scales.

"Both of you keep your eyes on your opponents!" Barda shouted, her greatsword and hide armor glistening with the dragon's blood as she looked between the two, and they reluctantly nodded in agreement before focusing back on their opponent, Leonard letting out another curse as he barely avoided a kobold's rusty sword. "Now, where the hell is Mordai at?" The half-orc barbarian roared as she grabbed the dragon's sweeping wing and miraculously cut through the middle of the wing's bone, leaving the wing hanging on by a strip of flesh as the dragon let out a roar of pain and acid.

"Don't worry about me," a voice commented before the dragon's scaled throat was ripped open, reducing its roar to a pitiful wheeze as it collapsed, life slowly fading from the dragon's sickly green eyes as it laid there. "I was just looking ahead for some… extra supplies," the voice said as footsteps formed in the growing pile of blood before a slender male body appeared in the footsteps, revealing a red tiefling clad in leather armor, a maroon cloak covering the majority of it, his hood pulled down to reveal his horns sticking up out of his shaggy black hair. "By the way, you missed one, Leo," he commented as he chucked a bloodied shortsword in Leonard's direction, cleaving the winged kobold in twain before embedding itself in the cave wall.

"Azuth, Oghma and Mystra damn you, Mordai!" Leonard said as he rounded to face the rogue, his quarterstaff gesturing wildly, "Why is it that you can never wait before stealing from others and leaving us behind to fight them off?!"

"What can I say?" Mordai drawled as he walked in the direction of Leonard with a careless shrug, "What the Mask desires, I have to get. Speaking of which..." As Mordai passed the wizard clad in green, he handed a hexagonal stone and pair of tomes to him, which Leonard caught and eagerly examined. Now, with a phenomenal INT of 20 and a decent WIS of 15, Leonard usually is more than capable of making a logical choice with a +2 to any WIS check. However, in this one instance, despite his vast intellect and wisdom acquired from being a PC, Leo managed to land a natural 20 on his Arcana check, but as the knowledge of the item began to surge into his mind, he failed to keep the knowledge as he only got a 4 on his Wisdom check, resulting in him spewing out the knowledge as it came to him.

"This artifact is a verbally activated Artifact of Instant _Plane Shift_ -"Leonard began to say as the knowledge of the scroll began to run through his mind, and the entire party's eyes widened in a mix of surprise, horror and _'Why was I/he so damn stupid enough to do that?'_ before Leonard disappeared in a sharp crack, the used artifact soon. The remaining trio of adventurers stared at where their only wizard stood less than a second ago before Barda and Flint slowly turned their gaze towards Mordai.

"In my defense, I did not intend for that to happen," Mordai began to say before the two pounced at him in rage.

* * *

Leonard let out several coughs as he tried to recover from the sudden teleportation. "Ohhh, I don't think I should had eaten that slab of meat that kobold had been holding onto." He moaned as he stumbled back and forth for several seconds before he finally righted himself. When he gathered his senses, he looked around the area before scratching the back of his head in confusion. "This doesn't seem like any part of Arindarr," Leonard commented aloud as he engaged in a Perception check. Indeed, despite the somewhat barren appearance of the nearby area, the technology in the area was far more advanced than anything Leonard have seen: With a light far brighter than any torch flickering over the entrance of a very sturdy storage house, the dull-colored yet advanced simplicity of the airship on the landing strip ahead of him and the roar of what seemed to be several horseless carriages running on a well-paved road. Despite the sheer level technology that existed on nearby, the decrepit feel of the area meant that this was most likely not the rumored orderly plane of Mechanus...

"'Ey you!" a gruff voice barked from behind him, and Leonard jumped with a yelp before turning around to look at the speaker. Clad in some form of light blue ceremonial suit, the tall dark man had a grimace on his face and was more built than even some of the barbarians Leonard's seen on his travels.

"You're that Leonard kid, aren't 'cha?" the man asked, looking back and forth between some form of parchment and Leonard, muttering to himself, "Well, at least he lost the beard."

"Indeed," Leonard declared, trying to hide his fear that someone with the build of a _barbarian_ could not be detected in such a high Perception check, "I am Leonard the Intellect, Destroyer of Kobolds and Liberator of-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, you crazy geek. Let's go," the man interrupted, and Grappled Leonard in an over-the-shoulders lift, thankfully not dealing any damage.

"Let me go, you uncouth brute!" Leonard shouted as the man walked towards the airship, his hands waving in the air as he tried to cast spell after spell. "Ray of Frost! Chill Touch!" He shouted, yet each time he tried to call for the spell, only mere sparks came out.

As Leonard kept trying to cast a spell over and over to escape his captor's grasp, he heard the man mutter about him being a 'crazy kid' as the two entered the airship.

* * *

As the blimp began to rose above the treeline, a city bus tore out onto the runway, only to come to a complete halt as the airship raised above the treeline. However, that didn't stop one of the passengers, as a teen clad in a rather similar attire to our protagonist ran out of the bus door.

"Wait for me!" Leonard shouted as he dragged his bags behind him, his false beard flapping in the wind as he tried to catch up to the ship. However, his cries were for naught, the airship continuing on its flight unaware of his despair.

"Phooie," Leonard eventually cursed as he kicked at the ground and trudged back to the waiting bus, "I should have known that not consulting my mystic spells would have brought about the Spirits of Misfortune upon me…"

* * *

AN: It's been a while since I've written a chapter on here, hasn't it? For those who have been wondering where the promised chapters for 'Arcing Time and Space' and 'Remnants of a Forgotten Past', I'm afraid that my interests have wandered from the series, which has only been increased due to college taking up a good portion of my time. It wasn't until I had, during my free time, watched Season 6 of the Total Drama series. While I, like many people, found Leonard's actions to be quite funny, one question began to dig its way into my mind: What would have happened if Leonard had been able to use magic? After all, he has the belief, so why not give him the skills?

After some digging through my 5th Edition handbooks, I managed to create an ideal version of what Leonard would've been like if he had been a Wizard. However, as you can probably tell from the chapter, I've decided to have the Leonard we all know and love (or laugh at) with a D&D alternate, since it didn't seem to fit as well if magic worked there. Otherwise, it wouldn't have as big an impact. For those who like the loony LARPer, don't worry: He'll be making an appearance later. *smirks*

As for one last thing before the chapter ends, at the end of each chapter, I'll be showing off the character sheets for each of the contestants, which I'll post at the bottom. In addition, if characters do level up, I'll include their changes below the stat sheet, be it lost HP, gained XP, a new skill or any items they picked up. So, as I sign off on this starting chapter, here's the current character sheet for the wandering wizard, Leonard!

* * *

Leonard's Character Sheet:

Level: 3

Class: Wizard

Race: Human - Mountain Political

HP: 24/24

XP: 2400/2700

AC: 12

Alignment: LN

Ability Scores - STR: 10, DEX: 15, CON: 14, INT: 20, WIS: 15, CHA: 9

Abilities: School of Evocation, Arcane Recovery, Spellbook, Sculpt Spells

Proficiencies: Daggers, Darts, Slings, Quarterstaffs, Light Crossbows, Insight, Investigation, Arcana

Feats: Observant, Spell Sniper

Weapons: Ring (focus), quarterstaff, Ring of Jumping, Ring of Water Walking

Other Items: Spellbook1 (Main - Evocation), Ritual Tome (Conjuration - 0 Spells Transferred), Spellbook (EE Elemental Transmutation/Evocation/Conjuration Spells - 0 Spells Transferred), Type 1 Bag of Holding - Spell Materials (cured leather ring, a piece of wool, hawk's feather, 65GP diamond, lightning struck oak twig, vial of bitumen, pouch of powdered iron, flint and steel, sharpening block, chip of mica, bedroll and bedsheet)

Spells (4/4 1st Lvl., 1/2 2nd Lvl.):

Cantrips: Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Lightning Lure, Fire Bolt

Spellbook1 Spells:

1st Level: Shield, Magic Missile, Feather Fall, Protection from Good and Evil, Unseen Servant, Detect Magic, Chromatic Orb, Protection from Good and Evil, Witch Bolt, Mage Armor, Protection From Good and Evil

2nd Level: Levitate, Spider Climb, Misty Step, Shatter, Gust of Wind, Enlarge/Reduce

EE Spellbook: UNKNOWN

Ritual Tome: UNKNOWN

Prepared Spells: Shield, Magic Missile, Feather Fall, Protection from Good and Evil, Unseen Servant, Levitate, Spider Climb, Misty Step

Spell Save DC: 15

Spell Modifier: +7


End file.
